The Forgotten
by Annika Quill
Summary: Tom Riddle went to Albania to find the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. What he didn't expect was to find someone equally interesting... And it seems like Harry Potter wasn't the only one to survive the Killing Curse. TR/OC
1. Prologue

**The Forgotten: Lord Voldemort's Missing Years**

**Tom Riddle went to Albania to find the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. What he didn't expect was to find someone equally interesting. It seems like Harry Potter wasn't the only one to survive the Killing Curse.**

…

**Prologue**

Voldemort was said to be the greatest Dark Wizard that ever lived. But take away his wand and magic, he would be considered as a psychopath – people with personality disorders who were known for their superficial charms, intelligence, insincerity, etc.

All of these applied to Lord Voldemort. That included the psychopath's inability to feel love... Or did it?

There was once an old lady claiming that for a short time, she had been a correspondent to a young couple who were madly in love with each other. Unfortunately, no one would believe an old spinster's fib, especially if that fib was about a romance between a dark wizard's risen-from-the-dead daughter and a future Dark Lord.

Behold, the story that supposedly contained the "missing years" of Tom Marvolo Riddle, from his departure from Hogwarts to his ascend to power. And apparently, it also told the story of his unlikely union with a certain raven-haired beauty named Amy Marie Fairchild.

It's for you to decide whether to believe it or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hullo! This would be my first fanfic. Please do review! Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Journey to Albania**

_Crack_.

It was twilight when a tall figure appeared suddenly in a dark forest, a few meters away from a small inn in Tirana.

The said figure in a black travelling cloak that matched his hair walked towards his destination. The interior of the inn was old and dingy, as if it had been decades since it was last cleaned. It was usually packed with people since the place was quite popular for mysterious wizards and creatures that preferred to stay in dark old pubs such as this one.

Tonight though, it seemed that it was almost empty.

The tall figure approached the inn keeper, a stoutly old maid with a permanent scowl on her face. With a soft _ahem_, the inn keeper glanced at the man and was rather surprised to see a young face smiling politely at her.

He looked no older than 18. _And handsome too, _the inn keeper eagerly returned the smile for a dashing fresh face was a nice change to the grim-looking warlocks, hags, vampires and other dark guests that usually stayed in her inn.

"Here's your key, son. Say, aren't you too young to be staying in a place like this? You mighty look like you should be in school!" she said.

"I have finished my studies already, Ma'am. And I have a business here to attend to," he said.

"What school were you from, Mr. -"

"Riddle, Tom Riddle. I went to a school in Britain called Hogwarts."

"Oh Hogwarts! Yes, yes. So what business does a young boy like you have here?" she said, eager to keep the conversation going.

"I'm afraid I couldn't tell you, Ma'am. It is confidential." Tom said, in his polite tone which covered his growing impatience to the annoying lady.

"Oh, of course it is. Most business done here are secrets, ain't it? Very well, your room is number 33. Just come down here if you need anything, all right? Off you go."

…

His room was no different from the pub below. It was small and dusty, looking as if it would crumble into ruins any second. He was quite used to staying in quarters like this. He bitterly thought of the room he left in the orphanage. He swore he'll never return to that retched place ever again. Clearing his mind, he went to retrieve his things from his trunk. He needed to focus on his "business" now.

His last year at Hogwarts was devoted to his plan on finding the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. The means of knowing its whereabouts was easy; he just charmed answers from the Grey Lady. The problem was the whole journey to Albania and locating the exact hollow tree to which the diadem was hidden.

After months of intense preparation, he set off. It had only been a few months since his graduation. He was, to no one's surprise, the top of his year. With his glorious achievements, everyone expected him to start off immediately at the Ministry of Magic. That was why many were disappointed with his refusal to impressive post the Ministry offered him.

The only job he had his eyes on was the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Unfortunately, he was kindly refused by Proffesor Dippet, saying that he was probably too young to teach. He doubted this to be true. He suspected that Dumbledore was behind the rejection. He never managed to impress the Transfiguration professor during his 7 year stay at Hogwarts anyway.

And so after the rejection, he sought to make the diadem his priority. It wouldn't be easy, yes. But nothing was impossible when Tom Riddle had set his _soul_ in it.

…

He spent a week in his room finalizing his plan. He examined his self-drawn maps thoroughly and practiced the spells that he needed to retrieve it.

And when he felt it already perfected, he set off to the forest where he suspected the diadem to be hidden. As he estimated, he wouldn't be able to find it in a week. He therefore spent another week, for he was quite sure that this is where he'll find what he was looking for.

He was exhausted from the number of various difficult spells he needed to perform in the forest the entire day. It had been his second week searching the forest. Now though, he knew that there's some progress... He felt that he was getting closer to the whereabouts of the elusive relic.

Just when Tom entered the pub, he bumped into a burly warlock whose drink spilled down the front of his robes. If the saying "looks could kill" was true, Tom would have dropped dead by the murderous expression on the man's face.

Everyone in the pub stopped and stared at the two; anxiety and excitement evident on there faces. They all hoped inwardly that this would turn into an entertaining fight.


	3. Chapter 2

**I solemnly swear that I have no idea what I'm doing. I sincerely need your encouragements, criticisms, or basically ANYTHING that would convince me that someone's reading my crap. Anyway, I hope that I'm doing okay and that you've enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trouble at the Pub**

"Watch it!" bellowed the man, his breath stank of alcohol.

"My apologies, sir." said Tom, knowing better than to start of a fight in an unknown territory. "Let me fix that for you." he added, drawing his wand.

The man, who wasn't listening to Tom's apology, sneered at the sight of the younger boy drawing his wand. He was, of course, used to pub duels since he had always participated in one at least twice a month.

"Ye sure ye could take me, eh?" the warlock said, drawing his own wand.

"It was an accident, sir. I assure you, I don't want a duel." he said, confident that he could take him down but wasn't really in a mood for a duel.

"Oh scared now, are ye? Afraid to scar yer pretty face?" he said, looking at the other three wizards sitting on his side who laughed along.

"Right ye are, Krye!" laughed one of the three.

"Come on, boy. I haven't had a duel for a month now! Don't worry, I'll go easy on ye." said Krye, turning back to his young adversary.

"If you insist." said Tom in a dangerously low tone that would have been enough to intimidate anyone who's sober.

…

The duel started with Tom effortlessly blocking all of the hexes that the drunken warlock sent to him. It lasted on and on, various jinx and hex ricocheted from one side while the other side deflected all the curses with lazy flicks of his wand.

"Stop dancing 'round, ye coward! Fight back!" howled Krye, growing tired of the dangerous game.

Tom obliged with an exasperated sigh. He could have done a lot more productive things by now but instead, he had to put up with this filthy old fool for almost half an hour. Determined to end this non-sense, he fought back with hexes so powerful that the warlock did regret looking for trouble in such a tipsy state.

At last, the warlock couldn't compete anymore and with a strong curse from Tom's wand, he fell.

The pub broke into applause. The regulars exchanged nods of approvals. This was probably the best duel they witnessed at the pub since the last time Gellert Grindewald checked in.

Alas, it wasn't the end yet.

The three wizards who came along with the warlock Krye stood up, drawing their own wands. They woudn't allow this lanky school boy to walk off unscatted while their Master lay unconsious on the floor.

Without pretenses, they attacked all at once. But unfortunately for them, Tom was the better duelist. What with all the Slytherin lackeys he had to control _controll and discipline_, he had far better practice than any of them.

With just a casual flick of his wand, the three simultaneously cast spell were deflected. The situation would have been laughable if only there weren't dangerous-looking spells cast wildly about everyone else. The three looked as if they wanted someone to intervene now. Though they out-numbered their opponent, the boy was obviously better than any of them. Keen eyes, though, could tell that the boy was getting tired.

And as if the three foolish wizards' wishes of a way to end the duel without making fools of themselves had been heard by a genie, an ear-splitting crack broke everyone's focus from the duel.

Apparently, a girl who got there just in time to watch the start of the duel took pity of the tired-looking Tom and called a local Auror. The three wizards, however, were masters of running away at the first sign of trouble. And as if on cue, three hexes found their way on their distracted adversary's chest.

In that moment, many things happened at once; one of the three wizards grabbed the fallen warlock who was still laying unconciously on the floor and apparated, the other two were caught by the auror just in time, and a girl screamed as Tom's body thudded on the wooden floor.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm having a really difficult time committing to the story. I guess you could call this a "Newbie Writer Syndrome". So anyway, please please please leave a comment, suggestion or criticism to help me write this. Yes, I'm shamelessly begging for your reviews in exchange for a new chapter. I'm annoying that way. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! THANK YOU**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Save You**

Tom woke up with a start. He dreamt of being beaten in a duel by some mediocre wizards. _Well that was certainly a humiliating nightmare _thought Tom, his head throbbing painfully when he jolted upright. He was quite sure that it would never happen in real life.

"Oh thank Merlin you're finally awake!" cried a feminine voice.

Tom looked at the dark-haired girl sitting across his bed. He didn't notice that she was there when he woke up. Confused, he asked, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

"Well good morning to you too." she said, rolling her eyes. She stood up and dropped the book that she was holding on her chair. The girl was petite; she probably stood no taller than five feet. Her pale skin looked becomingly eerie in the dark interior of the room. She walked towards Tom's bed with a light spring on her step. "My name is Amy Fairchild and I just saved your life." she beamed.

"Saved my life? What are you talking about?" asked Tom. He felt annoyed at the way the girl, Amy, claimed about his life being saved. He didn't need saving from anyone, especially a _girl_.

"You were cursed by three spells at once. You were very lucky I was there to cast a counter-curse immediately on you, or else you'd be a goner. Those kind of hybrid curses are fatal, you know. It would have killed within a few minutes." Amy spoke serenely as if she hadn't been telling someone that they could have died.

"How long was I out?"

"Four days. I haven't slept properly too. I need to make sure that you're okay." she smiled. The dark circles didn't extinguish the twinkle in her grey eyes.

"You didn't have to nurse me back to health." said Tom. He didn't like the idea of owing his life to the airy girl.

"Oh but I had to! I was really impressed by the way you dueled and I was worried when you looked like you can't handle it any longer so I called the Auror. But you got distracted that's why the curses hit you. So technically, it was my fault." she said sheepishly. "And besides, I'm a healer. It's my duty to ensure the health of every witches and wizards!"

"I owe you nothing, then." Tom said, relieved that he didn't have any debts to pay to Amy.

"You could at least say 'thank you'." muttered Amy.

"Thank you." he said to shut her up.

"Your welcome!" she smiled. "Anyway, what are you doing here? You don't look like a bloke that stays here to look for trouble."

"That's because I'm not. I could ask you the same question, what are you doing here?"

"I won't answer your question unless you answer mine."

"Touche."

"So you'll answer my question, then?" asked Amy.

"No. And please let me rest. You're the reason why I'm in this state." said Tom coldly. He didn't feel the need to use his charming façade with Amy. She seemed naive enough to be manipulated without much effort.

"Of course! I'm sorry for tiring you. Do you need anything? Are you in pain? You need to drink your potions every two hours, by the way. I had to force it into you when you were unconscious but now that you're awake, you could take it yourself. I also had to clean you and change your clothes—"

"You what?!" snapped Tom.

"Change your clothes! Why, do you think I should have let you be in your bloody clothes? You don't have to worry. As a healer, I'm used to changing people's clothes. You were quite heavy so I had to ask Madame Lindita to help me undress—"

"Tell me, what happened after I was out?" he said, eager to change the subject of him being undressed.

"Do you not know that it's not polite to cut off someone's speech?" said Amy indignantly.

"You talk too much. Now do tell me what happened." demanded Tom.

Amy vaguely muttered something that sounded like "ungrateful arse" before she inhaled a great deal of air and told Tom what happened.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews! I really need it so bad. I'm sorry if these first few chapters seem boring to you. I know, I'm kinda trying to make my story's pacing a little faster but I also want it to be at least more than 10 chapters long. And also, I still don't know what I'm doing. Hehe kidding, you lot. I'm just kidding. *coughs* Btw, how's Amy doing? Does she seem an okay OC to you? Tell me what you think! Your opinions are immensely appreciated. Thanks for reading! Enjoy :))**

**PS: Yup, this chapter is still quite uneventful. I'm truly sorry! Please bear with me. :'(**

**PPS: I'm thinking about updating this every 3-5 days. But the next chapter is ready so tell me if you want me to post it right away. :)**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Queen Rowling.**

…

**Chapter 4: Healer Duties**

Amy gathered her thoughts and tried to remember the exact sequence of events after the duel.

"After you passed out and I ran to give you the counter-curse, we carried you to your room. You were soaked in blood and for a moment, I thought my spell didn't work. You gave me a fright! But you turned alright, so I resolved to look after you until you're completely healed. And also, the two gits who cursed you were arrested. Unfortunately, the other two disapparated but I reckon the Aurors are looking for them. People here said that they were wanted for illegal dueling for a long time now. Maybe the other two would keep a low profile from now on, so you need not worry." she told the story to Tom with no pauses at all.

"I'm not worried." said Tom through gritted teeth, whether from the fact that the others escaped, she didn't know.

"I know. You fought well, you could be an Auror." she said with a genuine smile.

"Of course. They offered me the position, I just declined." he said with a smirk, he did not need reminding of his skills but it was nice to be recognized.

A long moment of silence followed before someone knocked on the door.

"Ooh that must be Madame Lindita!" said Amy. She liked the barmaid very much for being kind and helpful. "Do come in, please!" she added as the door creaked open.

The old lady came in with a tray full of delicious-smelling food. She looked disheveled, as if she wrestled with a hag. But her friendly expression showed otherwise that she was perfectly agreeable today despite the haggard appearance.

"I brought food for the both of you. How is he?" inquired Madame Lindita, with the motherly air that she used whenever she talked to her. It was the complete opposite of her usual grouchy demeanor. Amy suspected that it was because of the fact that most of the guests in her inn were as grouchy as her. She therefore resolved to be really sweet to the poor old lady from now on.

"He's finally awake! Merlin, it was exhausting shoving food down his throat!" chuckled Amy. "Oh I'm only joking, Sir." she added when Tom raised his eyebrow questioningly at her.

"But you did fine, deary. You have the making of a gifted healer." said Madame Lindita with a gentle pat on Amy's hand. "What about you? How are you feeling?" she added as she turned to Tom.

"I'm feeling better, ma'am. Amy here was taking a good care of me." he said, with his well-practiced tone that was as greasy as Madame Lindita's cooking.

Amy blushed at the little compliment from him that was said nonchalantly. _Well at least he appreciates _thought Amy.

After a lot of fussing from the old Madame about them being starved and that they should eat up, she said at last, "I have to go, I don't want my pub to be blown to pieces while I'm gone." said Madame Lindita. "I'll leave Amy to nurse you, Tom. Alright?"

…

After Madame Lindita left, Amy felt a little awkward being left alone with Tom. She still felt the warmness in her cheeks when she blushed at his compliment. She inwardly reprimanded herself for being silly. _It was just a small compliment, for Merlin's sake! _She shook her head to clear off the thought. She just couldn't help but wonder why she felt something _tug_ her when she first got a glimpse on Tom. Of course he was very much good-looking, that was an obvious fact. Still, she wasn't the type of girl that dwells too much on appearances.

She reckoned it must be his powerful aura, most evident in the day he dueled. It reminded her of someone who was once very dear to her. _Yes, that must be it _she thought. He definitely reminded her of none other than her father. From the way he confidently, and rather arrogantly, carried himself to his charisma. And of course, the obvious power that seemed to radiate from him.

Amy stepped out from her reverie when she suddenly remembered her "healer duties".

"What's wrong?" said Tom as she leapt from the end of his bed.

"Your potions! You mustn't be late on taking it!" she scurried away as she retrieved all the necessary medications that Tom needed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks so much for the reviews! And I'm also apologizing yet again for the boring pacing, I just think that those uneventful moments are important for building Tom and Amy' relationship. So tell me what you think! Also, I'm considering of posting this on Wattpad. Should I?**

***I'll wait till I get 10-12 reviews before I post the next chapter. Sorry if my thirst for reviews is getting irritating. I just have to... Sort of. So I beg for your forgiveness, my beloved readers.***

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You Need Only Ask**

She spent the next few minutes fussing over Tom, making him drink at least 4 awful-tasting potions and performing various spell with such practiced wave of her wand. She was, after all, used to it by now.

"May I ask you something?" said Tom.

"If it's a personal question, no. Unless you answer one of mine, that is." she said with a resolute nod.

"Well alright then. Ask me a question, Ms. Fairchild."

"Why are you here, Mr. Riddle?" blurted Amy. She didn't really mean to make her question impertinent, but it had been on her mind since she first saw him. She wanted to know why someone as young and handsome as Tom would go in a place like this. Could he also be in a mission like hers? That theory wasn't impossible, considering that he was very much the type of person to go on mysterious and dangerous businesses.

"I have a business to attend to." he said mechanically.

"What kind of business?"

"A personal one." he said with the same monotonous tone.

"I know that. But what kind of personal business does a young bloke like you have here?" she said with an exasperated groan. He wasn't making this easier.

They stared at each other silently for a few minutes, her steely grey eyes met his dark brown's. Tom's emotionless face was difficult to read. Amy's eyes were beginning to water from her staring contest with Tom when he spoke, "I'm looking for something. Something that's hidden here." he said stiffly.

Amy felt her heart beat faster. _So they were both here for the same reason _she thought.

"Wh-what are you trying to find?" she asked slowly, weighing her words.

"That's enough from you, Ms. Fairchild. It's my turn now." he said.

"Okay. What do you want to know, Mr. Riddle?" she said, trying to mimic his drawling tone.

"The same question that you asked me, why are you here?" Amy felt uncomfortable at the way Tom asked the question. It was as if he was demanding, not asking for her answer.

"The same answer that you gave me. I'm looking for something."

There was another agonizing minutes of silence; both were deep in thought.

"What are you looking for?" said Tom, his face still blank but there was a subtle curiosity in his tone.

"Do you really think that I would tell you? May I remind you that you didn't really answer that same question that I asked you moments ago?" she said, her left brow raised. It was really difficult to conclude what Tom was thinking, frustrating Amy. She usually was good at reading people, even without using legilimency. She was tempted a little to use the spell on Tom but she thought better of it. She knew it was too early to taint their acquaintanceship and he didn't really look like the kind of guy one should mess up with, even in his current state.

"I know, I just tried." he said quietly. He looked bored and was twirling his wand absentmindedly.

Amy felt a little uncomfortable. He was staring intently at her, as if she was an interesting specimen. She suddenly remembered how her father used to tell her that avoiding eye contact was a weakness that should be avoided. She stared back at him reluctantly, copying his blank expression. She made a mental note on how beautiful his dark, almost black eyes were. It was as if his stare could penetrate her soul. She used occlumency, just in case he was using legilimency on her undetected.

Tom asked her something that made her wake up from the trance she put herself into.

"What was that?" she asked a little disoriented. She seriously needed to learn how not to enter her own little world when she's talking to someone.

"I was asking if you have veela blood in you." There was a ghost of a smirk on his lip, as if he knew that Amy was daydreaming about him.

"Oh, uh yes. My great-grand mother was a veela. Why, does it show?" she batted her eyelashes playfully, then laughed.

"Yes. There's something quite unnatural about your good looks." he said with a small smile.

"Er… thanks." she didn't know what to make of what he just said. Was it a compliment? Or did her "unnatural good looks" mean that she looked like a different creature of sorts. But still, she felt her heart beat fast and her face flushed. She knew that she was _okay_-looking, thanks to the knowledge of her having a veela ancestor. She just felt elated that it came from someone like Tom, though. When she realized that she probably looked like an idiot blushing, she stood up and said, "I must go now. Just call me if you need anything, I'm in the next room. "

As she was a few steps away from his bed, he grabbed her hand. She turned around and Tom said, "I want to make an offer."


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you, darling readers! Just some little trivia: The title of my story was inspired by Greenday's "The Forgotten". And also, Imagine Dragon's "Demon" kinda helped me with Tom's character. I highly recommend everyone to listen to these awesome songs.**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Trust VS. Mistrust**

Tom grabbed her hand before she made it to the door. He said softly, "I want to make an offer."

She looked at him, surprised. She then added warily, "What kind of offer?"

"You said you're here on a mission to find something. And I'm here for the same reason." he paused for a dramatic effect before adding, "So I thought that it would be easier for the both of us if we help each other."

Tom did his best to look sincere. Truth be told, he didn't really want to be partners with her. And he certainly didn't need anyone's help. But the moment she said that she was here to look for something caught his attention. Surely, anything that made a young girl travel all the way to Albania was important.

He couldn't really explain why he wanted to know what it was. He just felt sure that it would be valuable to him. And so he was determined to weedle the information out of her.

It was the reason why he complimented her all of the sudden. Although it was true that the veela blood was evident, he wasn't really keen on giving random flattering remarks without reasons. Tom did think that she looked _okay_ with her pale skin, abundant dark curls and piercing grey eyes, but looks weren't enough to make him admire her. Sure, she managed to patch him up. The hybrid curse that hit him was quite difficult to deal with, especially to a healer so young. Tom found himself slightly approving her skills.

But that didn't really matter to him. He needed to know what she was up to. And he knew _exactly_ how to get it.

"We don't have to tell each other what we have to find, of course." he said when she remained silent. "I'll give you time to think about it, and I'll respect whatever your decision is, Ma'am." he added, his tone as smooth as silk.

Amy was obviously in a deep thought. She was biting her lip, her brows furrowed. Tom was confident that she'll give in with a few more words from him. He thought about using legilimency forcefully on her, but he knew that he need not do anything rash. He was very patient, after all. And besides, Amy looked naïve enough to fall for his charms. He was sure that she would make his job easier.

He let her pace his room for a few minutes. To-and-fro, she walked. Her dainty features screwed up in concentration. She stopped her pacing and looked at Tom with a small frown. She spoke softly, "Why do you want my help? You look as if you could handle anything alone."

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you're special. And I wasn't mistaken, for you healed me quite well. It would be wonderful to have you by my side." he said with such sincerity and conviction, enough to melt any witch's heart.

Unfortunately, Amy wasn't melting _that_ easily. Sure, she blushed at his flatterry but something was not right. She wasn't convinced that Tom wanted her to be by his side because of the reasons he gave her. She thought about having Tom by _her_ side, though. She was deeply interested in him the moment she saw him and it only gotten worst when her curiousity for his mission ensnared her. She wanted to know him more, yes. And the thought of his company and help sounded promising.

"Look, Mr. Riddle, I appreciate your kind words very much but... I-I barely know you at all! And I shouldn't be trusting so easily. Don't take it personally for I mean no offense. I'm just considering the possibilities. "

"Then let us know each other. Take our time."

He considered his current state; he wasn't ready enough to start finding the diadem. He still had weeks to fully recover and he decided to put these dreadfully useless times in good use. He would try to persuade her to trust him until he's well enough. And if ever he still hadn't succeeded by that time, which he highly doubted, he would just have to _force_ her to bend to his will.

"Of course. It's not as if I have a choice too, you know. I'm stuck with you until you're back to your healthy self again." she said with a slight laugh, trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. To her surprise, Tom smiled. It didn't reach his eyes but still, it was beautiful. His teeth were pearly white and he looked younger, a bit more boyish and carefree. If she was considering on turning down his offer moments ago, she had completely forgotten about it now.

"Yes, you don't. So we might as well make use of our time to be better acquainted." he chuckled, matching her light tone. He did nothing but try to wear the most realistic and charming smile he could muster. _That seemed to work quite well_, he thought satisfactorily as he observed how she looked taken aback by his smile.

Amy stood up a little too quickly, almost knocking the vase beside her. With a nervous laugh, she said, "Well, I really must go now. I'll come back later, alright?" and she hastily left the room, leaving Tom with a smirk, delighted at how he effortlessly affected her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hullo my extremely beautiful and lovely readers! Since I've always pictured Amy as a petite, younger-looking and grey –eyed version of Adelaide Kane, a good friend of mine edited a picture of her to make her resemble the Amy in my imagination. It's very beautiful, albeit a little too fierce to look like our innocent little Amy, but otherwise awesome! So tell me if you want me to post it! :)**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another Offer**

The next few weeks came like a blurr for Amy. She kept up with her healer duties to Tom and she couldn't help but enjoy ever single minute of it.

If Tom was a little cold and rude to her the first time they talked, it changed completely now. He was very much nice and polite to her, treating her like she was indeed, a very special young lady. Although she still was reluctant about Tom's sudden sweetness, she still wasn't able to help but feel warm and fuzzy inside whenever he was near.

No one in her entire 17 years of existence made her feel the way Tom did. He was constantly showering her with compliments, which she strongly suspected that it was what her good friend Pamela called flirting. She had never flirted before, but she found it quite natural and enjoyable to exchange playful and affectionate retorts with him. It was both new and exciting to her.

He seemed very familiar to her too, like she had met him before. She suspected he just strongly reminded her of her father.

Tom had this certain _something _that made anyone like and trust him. His manners were lovely, he always knew what to say and he treated her like she was the most interesting person ever. Her father, as she vaguely remembered, was as charming and handsome as Tom was. _And his_ _aura, _she wracked her brain, trying to fish the memories of her father. She was sure that his father possessed the same powerful and dangerous aura as Tom had.

That thought made her shiver. She certainly did not want to fancy a guy who reminded her of her father who had gone mad with power. And so she cleared her mind, trying to picture a boy who was just gifted and, well, quite frightening to be with sometimes. Besides, not ever male in the world was like her father.

Mentally scolding herself for being paranoid, she looked at her white-and-gold watch; it was time to bring Tom his potions.

Amy was very proud of her work because Tom was faring very well. They had been at the inn for almost three weeks and there was always a progress with his health. He could move his limbs and was much more independent now. In a week or two, he'll be as good as new. She felt sad at the thought of them parting ways once his state was back to normal.

His proposal never left her mind, though. Her heart wanted to say yes but her mind begged to differ.

…

The door to Tom's room was left ajar. Nevertheless, she knocked.

Amy blushed furiously as she remembered the time when she entered his room without knocking. She thought that he was asleep, so without any warning she burst through the door to find a shirtless Tom. Maybe she stared a little too long at his bare torso because when she finally got herself together and looked up at him to apologize for her impoliteness, he just nodded with a barely contained smirk on his face. From then on, Tom's lean yet fairly muscular body haunted her dreams.

She heard Madame Lindita telling her to come in. She cooled her warm cheeks before she set foot into his room.

The old barmaid was already preparing Tom's breakfast.

It was evident that the Madame liked the two of them very much. Madame acted like a Mother Goose around them, making sure that they were always comfortable. She even told them that they could have free meals at the fortnight of their stay. In return for her kindness, Amy treated her with equal warmth. Tom too was very much agreeable with her, which was why she insisted on bringing him his food in bed even though he could already move.

"I also brought you food, Amy dear." Madame Lindita said with one of her rare smiles.

"Oh, Madame, you shouldn't have!" she cried.

"Don't be silly, dear! I was just telling Tom that it's no problem. It does me good to take care of you two!"

"But-"

"It's no use. I tried to argue too, but I just lost." Tom gave the old lady a polite smile.

"Well, rest assured Madame, that we will repay you someday!" Amy walked towards Madame Lindita and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't mention it, dear!"

They talked for a few minutes, ending with Madame Lindita's constant inquiry of the reason why they were there. As usual, they both didn't give her the answer, to which the old lady sighed and told them that she would get it out from them eventually. When Madame Lindita left, Amy gathered her stuff with such velocity so as not to be left alone with Tom. She never got over the Tom-half-naked incident.

"Have you really decided to ignore me forever?" he raised an eyebrow at her, a small smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

"No, I'm just busy. I have a lot of things to do." she said curtly.

"Like what?"

"It's really none of your business, Mr. Riddle."

"Ah, so we're back at snapping at each other." he uttered in his playful tone that never failed to make Amy's heart beat twice as fast.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be cross." she sighed, finally meeting his eyes.

"About the other day, I sincerely apologized for your walking in on me in a rather unpleasant situation." the mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes betrayed his serious tone.

"Er… yes, it's alright. Actually, I'm the one who ought to say sorry. It was very rude of me not to knock." she gave a breathy laugh. "So we're alright now?"

"Of course, you we're the only one who refused to talk to me for days." he offered her his hand. She shook it, taking a mental note on how firm and warm his hands were.

"That's a relief! I've missed having our usual conversations." she said with a wide smile. She truly missed their talks. It was light and flirty at first, but as time passed, it became deeper and more intellectual. She enjoyed that kind of talks for she rarely meet someone who thinks just like her.

"Likewise. Imagine my disappointment to find you ignoring me for _days_." he feigned a dejected expression.

...

They talked like they did before, with topics ranging from newly discovered potions and spells, to their opinions on the Wizarding politics. And as usual, they never mentioned anything personal. Amy liked it that way, though she wished she knew more about Tom.

When it seemed like they talked for hours, Tom temporarily ended their hearty chat, suggesting that they should continue it some other time at the nearby tea shop, which was a romantic place for young couples. Amy agreed, yearning to spend as much time with him as possible.

"It's a date, then." Tom said, it sounded like a stated fact rather than a question. Amy bit her lip then nodded.

She left his room quietly, fighting the urge to skip as she walked. When she entered her own room, she casted a silencing spell all over before squealing and jumping in delight. She felt like a little girl who got her Christmas presents early.

Her very first date… and it was with Tom.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for reading! Leave a review and get a chance to date the fictional Tom Riddle Jr. of your choice. Teehee :) Special thanks to my reader, CountOnIllusions btw. Thanks for always leaving a review! You rock :D**

**PS: The edited picture of Adelaide Kane as Amy is on my profile. Just imagine her a little more younger. Feel free to tell me who you think should "portray" her, though. :)**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Queen Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Know You Better**

Tom rolled his eyes as Amy left his room.

He knew that she would easily fall into his trap, but he didn't really expected that it would be that soon. He thought that she would provide more challenge for him, considering the intensity of her piercing grey eyes. It was as if she could see right through him. Although if she did notice something, she never said a word about it.

Tom didn't want to _break_ her, not exactly. He just wanted to know what she was looking for and the easier she yields, the less chance she would break.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he quite enjoyed her company, which was an understatement. He was truly getting interested in her the more they spend time together. He had never met someone whom he could exchange opinions and ideas (that didn't include Muggle-hating) with. He found an intellectual equal in her, and she in him.

The chemistry of the young clever twosome was such a lovely sight to behold if one didn't know better, particularly the one old lady who was elated to witness "young love" unfold, at least that's what she thought. Madame Lindita saw how the two interacted with each other. She knew that there was something going on, and hoped that it would last. She had never seen any other two that were perfect for one another.

Truly, two young, good-looking and clever people would have made a lovely couple, if only one of them knew such emotions.

Sure, Tom liked Amy's company, not to mention that she looked very familiar. But liking the girl herself was a different story. He regarded infatuation as something that was far beneath him. He found the thought of falling prey to such a weak emotion disgusting. _No_, he thought, the only reason why he asked her out was because he made it his mission to know what she was looking for, since he was sure that it was something valuable.

_Mission._

He still had his own mission in mind. But he was always patient. And so the diadem would just have to wait until he was completely healed. He also knew that Amy would tell him her own as soon as he gained her trust. If all went well after that, he would just _Obliviate_ her. If not, well, the situation might turn ugly.

Now if Tom was just an average 18-year-old, he would have had second thoughts about the plan of his. The cruel plan after all would hurt her in the end. Unfortunately, he wasn't an _average _boy, and not in a good way.

He should have felt sorry for her for the things to come, but he didn't. Even if he tried, he couldn't. He was just simply indifferent to what others feel. That included the girl (whose familiar face might have appeared in a dream before) who now considered him a friend. She healed him, maybe even saved him. He had far greater concerns, though. And repaying an unintentional debt was not one of them.

…

The next day, he got ready for their so-called date. He saw her blatant excitement whenever she came to bring him his potions. He hoped he mirrored her enthusiasm, since he felt nothing but dread for the date.

At exactly 8 in the evening he left his room to pick her up. He moved with ease now, though some part of him still ached.

He knocked on her door, smoothing the non-existent creases on his plain black suit. Within a few seconds, Amy opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Riddle." she said breathlessly with a broad smile.

"Good evening to you too, Ms. Fairchild." he said smoothly. He surveyed her for a moment then smiled to himself. She looked very elegant tonight.

Amy's red dress was nothing too fancy, but it was such a beautiful contrast to her pale skin and long dark hair which was worn with simple victory rolls half the top while the lower half fell into an abundance of curls. Her pumps added a few inches to her height, making her stood tall enough to reach Tom's shoulder.

Tom offered her his arm which she gladly took. They walked in silence, arms intertwined. When they reached the exit of the pub, Amy spoke, "Have you been there before? At the tea shop, I mean."

"No. It's too… romantic for me to go to."

"Oh, is it really? We could go to some place else if you find it uncomfortable." she said, looking slightly worried.

"Don't fret. I won't feel uncomfortable there as long as I'm with you." he did his best to not roll his eyes. He never thought that he would use such sickly sweet sentences.

Amy looked away from him, hiding her flushed face.

...

The tea shop was only a few minutes walk from the pub. They went inside to be greeted by the strong aroma of brewing tea leaves with the mingling smell of scented candles. It was smaller and less shabbier than the pub. Like what he said earlier, couples occupied the shop. It wasn't too crowded though, so they managed to find a comfortable seat.

A mousy waitress took their order, sending flirty stares to Tom in the process. Tom though, didn't even look at her for he focused himself to no one but Amy. They started of their conversation with the usual talk about the latest topic of the Transfiguration Today and sharing opinions about its editorial. When the conversation stirred towards Albus Dumbledore, one of the contributors of the paper, Tom frowned slightly.

"Dumbledore must be a great wizard." said Amy quietly. Tom didn't respond; he still had ill-feelings with his old professor. "Are you alright, Mr. Riddle?" she asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, I just tasted something bitter in my tea. I'm alright now, Ms. Fairchild." he said, faking a cough. With a moments pause, he added, "Would you mind if I call you by your first name?"

"Not at all, as long as I may call you Tom." she said enthusiastically.

"You may, Amy darling." he hid a smirk through a small smile as she blushed. He couldn't believe how she was easily flustered.

"Thank you, Tom dear." she returned his smile, eyes twinkling. They remained silent for a while. Tom was waiting for Amy to speak first as she bit her lip, deep in thought. At last, she said rather reluctantly, "Look, Tom. We've known each other for weeks now. But so far, I haven't got any clue about who you truly are. To be fair, I know I haven't told much about myself either. I…" she trailed off, biting her lip once more.

"Would you like to get to know me more?" Tom finished her sentence for her. She nodded, smiling coyly at him. "Well what do you want to know? Or would you rather I do the telling?"

"Do the telling, please."

"As you wish."

And so Tom told his story. He started of with his life in the orphanage and his troubles during the war while stuck in the Muggle World. He continued by narrating how he felt upon finding out that he's a wizard and received his Hogwarts letter. He told her about his life at Hogwarts, how he did his best to excel and proved that just because he was raised in the Muggle world didn't mean that he couldn't be a model student. He went on and on, making his story interesting rather than pitiful. That was always the way he narrated his life, which earned him respect and awe from the listeners. He wanted to get people's sympathy since there was nothing he hated most than him being pitied and thought of as weak.

As he ended his story, he was satisfied at the admiration on Amy's face.

"You had a tough life. And you we're so brave and strong to face it! I've always knew you we're special." she cooed, a fat tear trailing down her cheek.

"Thank you, love." he said softly, wiping her cheek dry. "Now, play fair and tell me yours."

Amy remained quiet for a second, brows furrowed. With a sigh, she said softly, "Okay."


End file.
